


All’s Fair in Love and Quidditch

by Mistressmeo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressmeo/pseuds/Mistressmeo
Summary: Hermione decides to play a little Quidditch and what she's chosen to wear isn't exactly the standard uniform.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	All’s Fair in Love and Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

> Just Playing with JKR's characters, I own nothing.

𝐃𝐅𝐅𝐑 𝟐.𝟎 𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐛𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐃𝐚𝐲𝐬 - 𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐤'𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦𝐞: Quidditch Word count: 562

“What is that you’re wearing?”

“This? My Quidditch uniform.”

“Your…I’m sorry. Did you say Quidditch uniform? But Granger, you don’t play Quidditch.”

“No I don’t. But Ginny said they were short a player since Harry was unexpectedly called away to the DMLE. “I’ll be playing seeker today," sheepishly tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Ginny said it’ll keep me out of the way of all the rough flying and the bludgers.” She chuckled a little to herself and said, “I mean how hard could it be to find a tiny golden flying ball while speeding through the air on a broom?”

“How hard?” he asked exasperated.

“Granger, you can’t play seeker. But let’s put that aside for a moment and get back to what you’re wearing. How is that a Quidditch uniform?”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing? It’s multifunctional. It’s comfortable and aerodynamic. To be a seeker you have to be quick, right? If there’s less wind resistance…”

“Yes, but don’t you think what you’re wearing is a little too…snug?”

“It may be form fitting but I assure you it’s very comfortable,” she said trailing her hands over her hips and backside.

His eyes watched her hands as they sensually traveled down her body. He shook his head. She just wasn’t getting his point. “Granger, you’ll be hunched over a broomstick with all your curves showing,” he sputtered gesturing to her breasts, hips and ass. “I mean, can those even be considered uniform trousers?” 

“They’re muggle leggings Malfoy. Like tights but thicker. The uniform trousers will flap around too much and slow me down. I’m not as strong a flier as you are and I need every possible advantage if I’m to catch the snitch before you do.”

Putting aside the fact that she would never catch the snitch before he did, he continued. “And I suppose your top has to be that tight for the same reason?”

“Well, yes,” she said simply then smirked. “But it also makes my breasts look phenomenal, don’t you think?” She squared her shoulders and pushed her chest out proudly.

He glanced down to her chest and tried to hold back his moan but he failed miserably. He took a deep breath trying to get himself under control, “and the boots? What about those? Why do your boots come up to your thighs?”

“Better protection in case I get near a bludger,” she said matter-of-factly like the answer was clearly obvious.

“Don’t you think your ‘uniform’ is just a little too distracting?” he asked purposely using air quotes.

“Distracting for who?” She took a step forward and placed her hands on her hips. “You?”

“Well…”

“Listen Malfoy, in a perfect world Harry would be here to play seeker against you and I would be on the ground cheering you on. But he’s not and there’s no one else so, there you have it. For one game you get to fly against me. Besides, all’s fair in love and Quidditch.”

He sighed heavily and pulled her into his chest possessively trailing his hand over her ass. “Well, my love, you do realize that when this game is over I’m going to take you home and peel this distractingly tight uniform off your body and kiss every inch of your very distracting curves, right?”

The purr in his voice was music to her ears.

“I was counting on it, my love.”


End file.
